Dream Giver
by DreamingOfDefiance
Summary: It was a dream, he was a dream. Bella is getting over the grief of the only person she thought she could love, but what happens when the angel of her dreams gives her a reason to live, only for her to find out he doesn’t just exist in her dreams. AH.
1. Chapter 1

Dreamgiver

"There is nothing like a dream to create the future. Utopia to-day, flesh and blood tomorrow"

Victor Hugo

Les Miserables, 1862

BPOV

He was so marvelously exquisite. No, that wasn't the word. There wasn't a word to describe this god standing before me, taunting me with his beauty, making all traces of grief vanish within me.

His deep beckoning eyes were pleading me to come to him, just begging me to lose myself within their sapphire pools. The honey locks atop his head were summoning me to tousle them with my fingers. My body began to ache with the need to touch him, to be near him.

I slowly made my way through the darkness, heading to the angel awaiting me just out of my reach, but just as my fingertips brushed his forearm feeling the marble of his skin, just as a dazzling smile spread across his face, taking my breath away, making my heart stop, he began to dissolve in thin air, vanishing before my eyes.

---------------

I woke up, sweat trickling down my spine. But, oddly enough, I invited it. It was either the sweat or the tears. My new found angel or my long lost love.

The nightmares of loosing him over and over again had nearly driven me into a sleepless life. Yet one night, an angel had taken the place of those dreadful memories, washing all recollection away, if only for the few hours I claimed in sleep.

Yet, every time the angel visited, I felt a familiarity with him, not just in my dreams, but as if we had met in real life. This was impossible, of course, and I knew it; knew that if I had ever seen such a creature in my life, surely not even the worst case of amnesia could stop my memory of him.

But, nevertheless, whoever he was, whatever he was, I would be eternally grateful to him, my dream giver; for he, every night, for but a few hours, helped me leave the pain that was rooted deep into my soul…the pain of losing _him_, of losing Edward. Helped me leave the pain of loss, of death...

---------------

_Flashback_

_(Ten Months Ago)_

_I rolled over yet again, absent mindedly staring at the clock by the bedside._

_Ugh. 2:00. _

_Four more sleepless hours until Edward would be home from the hospital for the weekend. Four more hours of lying here beside Alice, like every other Saturday morning, tired from our Friday night sleepover, awaiting the moment my eyes locked with my beautiful green-eyed, bronze haired fiancé._

_Just four more hours. Only four more hours, I chanted in my head, the words repeated in my mind, four hours wasn't long, but without Edward, four seconds seemed like a lifetime…. _

_----------------_

A humorless laugh escaped my lips. I had though four hours would be the death of me, yet I soon found out how wrong I was.

_---------------_

_It was precisely 4:37 when a strong, determined knock sounded on the door in the living room, awakening everyone in the house. _

_Alice sat straight up by my side, "Huh, what is it?" _

"_Someone's at the door Alice, I'm sure Esme's got it", was my slurred reply. This was the Cullen home, and with all the hours it's occupants worked through out a 24 hour period, it wasn't unusual to have visitors at all hours of the night, and day, for that matter. _

_That's when I heard it. A blood curdling scream I knew escaped none other than Esme's lips. _

_Alice and I both looked at each other, horror evident on our faces, we looked at each other a moment longer, frozen with fear before bolting to the door and shooting down the stairs._

_---------------_

Yes, I had though four short, futile hours had been torture.

I had been oh so naïve.

_---------------_

_When I had reached the last step, my body became stiff as I took in the scene before me._

_Emmett held Rosalie as her beautiful form crumpled to the ground, terror written on his face, evident to the whole world, his usual smug grin replaced with a vail of grief. _

_Then I heard a whimper, looking for the source, I felt my insides turn to lead, suddenly weighing my whole world down._

"_Esme", I don't know how I managed words, how I could even decipher what my mind wanted me to say, all I knew is that as I saw Esme's bloodshot eyes meet mine, saw Carlisle supporting her with all his weight, heard Alice's sobs behind me, there was only one thought in my mind…_

_Not Edward, it couldn't be, no he would be home soon, returning from his shift at the hospital. Returning to me, just as he always did ….._

"_Bella", I suddenly heard Charlie, noticing him with the three other cops that made up the Forks Police Department, standing at the threshold. "Bella, honey, he's gone", four simple words. Four words that had changed my life. The last four words before all breathing within my body ceased and I was shrouded with total darkness._

_End Flashback_

---------------

He had left the hospital early, coming home to me, to his family, coming, but never reaching his destination.

The other driver was a man with 2 children, heading home too, heading home to his family. Everything had been fine, until the man, Jeremy, I would later find out his name was, until he had a seizure, causing him to swerve. He had swerved right into Edward's car, ending both their lives on impact.

Of course, I had never blamed that man, for he was not at fault, no one was. But that knowledge didn't help the hole in my chest, the hollowness of my body.

I let the tears come now, flooding down my face and racing for victory down my neck, into my hair as I lie in bed. Letting all the angels hard work to chase away my pain cave in on me.

All I wanted was for my angel to return, taking me into his perfect dream world, a world in which I was numb to pain, but the realization that it was Friday and I had obligations kept me from my angel.

Today I had promised to go to Port Angeles.

Today an illustrious set of soldiers were arriving at the Port Angeles airport from Iraq, one of which was Jasper Hale, someone I had never personally met, yet I would be there, smiling along with those who had known those soldiers their whole lives, welcoming him home. I had promised Rosalie I would be there, alongside Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Jake to welcome her brother home.

Though I had never met him, for he had moved away about a year before I arrived here to live with Charlie at seventeen, I did want to be there, if only for what it ment to Rose and the Cullens_._

All I knew of Jasper was that he had lived here as a child up until he was sixteen, then he had decided to move to Houston to be with his ailing grandparents. There, at the age of twenty, he had joined the Army. During his few years in the army, he had became a high ranking Major, one of the youngest from Texas, something of which Rosalie was very proud, until being injured on a mission, the reason for his return.

And so I was off, yet another day, another day of pasted on smiles, halfhearted laughter, and, worst of all, all consuming loneliness. Another day without my fiancé, without my Edward_. _

__________________________________________________________

Okay guys, my first attempt at Bella/Jasper. I hope to have the next chapter up soon with some JPOV thrown in there, so please review.

G.G'93


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it. "

George Moore

JPOV

Darkness surrounded me, pain overtook my whole being, but the bright light just ahead called to me, entrancing me in its glory, making me forget the hurt radiating from back, my leg, my entire body . Somehow, through all the pain, I managed to lithely move toward the brilliant light, reaching for the safety it assured, but just as the first ray of light touched my face, a voice called out to me.

The darkness, black as coal, turned to a warm, inviting mahogany just as the angel began her plea.

"Don't go, please, stay here, stay with me, it will be okay, you will be okay", she begged, repeating it every time the pain would shoot through my body.

And though the pain grew tenfold as I stood there, entranced by the warmth, listening to the pure voice calling me, I knew I couldn't leave her, I couldn't leave this unseen creature that was pleading, with her angelic voice, for me to stay in this warm, caramel stained void.

----------------

I was awakened from my musing by the jarring of the helicopter, sending a sharp pain through my right leg, down my spine. I felt the fire light down my back, the stab in my leg, reminding me what brought me here, on this helicopter, headed back home. Back to Forks.

---------------

_Flashback_

_(Eight Months Ago)_

"_Jasper, Jazz", I heard my name being called, for what seemed like weeks, felt the agony twisting my body, my back, my leg, but all I could see was black, with the occasional flash of chestnut that accompanied the pleas of my unseen angel for me to stay with her. _

_When I heard her, felt her warmth, the pain would subside, if only but a moment, reminding me that I just had to hang on, just had to remember to continue listening for my angel._

_---------------_

I looked around me at the other soldiers, trying to remember the angel's voice, the thing that brought me peace within, that helped me hang on.

When I had awoken, the pain was excruciating, but I knew I had to hold on, if only for Rose, for my family. Because they had already lost Edward two months earlier and I loved them to much to put anymore pain upon them, especially any pain I would cause.

I had been through therapy, though I still had a slight limp when I walked and marks of the bombs effect scarred my back, but now the pain was bearable. And it was settled that my trip back to America was to be a permanent one. So with everything back to normal, I knew what I had to do.

I had to go home, back to my family, back to everyone I loved and missed. And with my grandparents gone, the only place I had was Forks. My home.

As I reminisced about the bomb that had brought me here, brought me these scars, this limp, I knew I had made the right choice, that along with the other soldiers seated beside me, home would bring the peace I needed, the peace I sought.

------------------------------

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I was out of town last week and busy this week so I didn't have a chance to respond to any. But thanks for reviewing because reviews are love! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter (even though it's short) and please let me know what you think!

G.G'93


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Happiness is different from pleasure. Happiness has something to do with struggling and enduring and accomplishing."

George Sheehan

BPOV 

I was forbidden to remember, if I wanted any joy, I couldn't let the memory of his death run my life. Yet I was terrified to forget, terrified that if I let any piece of him go, even his death, I would lose the most minute details of him, and that thought alone terrified me.

This "epiphany" had struck me as I was getting ready to head to Port Angeles, as I read the messages from Alice and Rose asking me if I was up, if I was ready to go, if I had acceptable clothes on, that of course was Alice, and the one that triggered it, if I was as excited to see Jasper as they where. That's when I realized this was the first ray of happiness this family had had in ten months, and I knew I didn't want to mess that up.

So today I would have to find happiness, true happiness, because if I even attempted to fake a smile or laugh today, Rose, Alice, Esme, even Emmett would know, they knew me that well, and they would feel obligated to worry over me, and I couldn't have that, not when today was supposed to be about Jasper, and even though he was a stranger to me, his presence was already bringing the old family back, my family.

Today I will dwell only on the happiness Edward had brought me, the happiness the Cullen's had bought me, and forget the rest, I would hold myself together, at least in their presence. I would do this for them because they deserved this happiness, they were always there for me, we helped each other survive, and we all needed this.

An alien smile, actual smile, one that begins in your heart and radiates off your lips, invaded my face, and I instantly realized this smile was something I had missed, something I had lost along with Edward and at least, for now, I could get that much back.

As I sat there in my room, basking in my new discovery, I heard the undeniable sound of Emmett's Jeep and ran to my window to see Alice hopping up and down beside the jeep waving at me, her elation making my smirk become a full out smile.

---------------

As soon as I had gotten to the jeep, Alice had pulled me into a massive pixie hug, and I noticed Jake in the back seat.

He had been my best friend since birth, and when I began dating Edward, the Cullen's had accepted him as easily as they had me. We had all become so close, it was no surprise to see him along with them, but I was glad he was coming, for it seemed that he and Emmett balanced out Rose, Alice, and myself.

When Alice finally pulled back and looked into my eyes, I guess that was the first time she had actually took me in since I walked out, for her smile grew bigger, if that was even possible, and I saw what I thought to be relief in her emerald eyes, the eyes she and Edward had inherited from Esme.

I smiled back as Rose came over to me repeating Alice's previous actions, and Emmett called for all of us to get in so we wouldn't be late. At that, we all scurried into our seats and were off to Port Angeles, and the fact that everyone in the car held the same emotion in their eyes as Alice did when she saw me did not go unnoticed.

---------------

We finally arrived at Port Angeles, finding Carlisle and Esme already standing in the crowd of families just outside the back of the airport, bliss filling the air around me.

Esme quickly ran over to us, giving each one of us a hug. As she hugged Alice, they shared a quick whispered conversation before Esme kissed her on her cheek, looked straight at me, and made her way to me, all the while with a loving smile on her face.

She reached me in four short strides, took me in her arms, and took me by surprise when she whispered in my ear, "Thank you honey." I immediately she understood and fiercely hugged her back.

She pulled away with silent tears in her eyes, that went unnoticed by all but me and quickly ushered us over to where Carlisle stood.

He greeted us, and within half an hour, it seemed a hush fell over the crowd as the faint sound of what we all hoped to be a helicopter encased us. Soon it became more dominate as we all stared up into the cloudy sky and as it got louder, a huge gasped filled the air as the helicopter broke through the clouds overhead.

Cheers began to feel the air as everyone watched the aircraft slowly descend. Alice held my hand in her left with Jake on her right, while I held Rose's right hand, Emmett behind her, trying to keep her calm, each of us three squeezing the others hand in sheer anticipation.

The helicopter finally landed, and after some minutes the door descended.

That's when I finally realized I would be meeting Jasper Hale, Edward's cousin, best friend, and Rose's brother. A spark of anticipation that I would be meeting someone so loved by the closest people in my life touched me, they wanted me here, Rose wanted me with her as she was reunited with her brother, and the love that shower they had for me mad my heart swell for them even more.

As I focused back on the door, the cheers got louder and I realized soldiers began to trickle out. The crowd had gravitated as close as they could get, and my 5'4" frame could barely see over them. I craned my neck to attempt to look for him, though I knew nothing of his appearance. And as I let go of their hands and we followed the crowd, as Rose and Emmett rushed ahead of me, I saw it.

The sight, no matter how elementary, made my heart stop. A flash of honey locks darting through the mob caught my eye, making me pause. I shook my head, knowing my imagination had finally betrayed me, and stumbled to follow Alice as she did the same to Rosalie.

When we finally stopped, Esme had ran ahead of me, no doubt eager to see her nephew, and Jake and I stood behind the Cullen's, with Emmett blocking my vision.

I wanted to rush ahead, see who this Jasper was, but I knew that I was but a stranger to him, I must let his family have their long awaited reunion, so I stayed where I was, wanting only to give them their privacy.

I heard Rose squeal first, saw her as she left Emmett's side and ran ahead, disappearing behind a man twirling his daughter in the air, and then saw Esme quickly follow. I heard Emmett let out a quiet laugh and then I glanced over at Jake.

He gave me his million watt smile, his face portraying my thoughts of just letting them have their moment, and I smiled back.

As I turned my head, Carlisle came to stand beside Emmett, therefore succeeding in blocking all but the view of their backs from my vision of what was in front of me. I heard Rose's voice begin to drift closer again as she was talking animatedly, and knew they must be back. Emmett's right leg went forward as he stuck out his hand no doubt to shake, then watched Carlisle's back as he did the same. No doubt the men needed no words, so I couldn't at least hear anything.

After about all of two minutes, I heard Rose gasp, saw her hand appear on Emmett's shoulder, and he was being shoved aside. Then she spoke. "Oh Jasper, I almost forgot, this is Bella", no 'she was Edward's fiancé', or 'my best friend Bella', just Bella, no doubt this was not the first time he had heard of me.

Rose gently grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the circle they had created. I looked down, knowing all eyes where on me, and felt the familiar blush I had missed in these last few months take residence on me cheeks. When I noticed everyone had fallen silent, I shyly looked up, my breath catching when my eyes locked with the sapphire ones in front of me.

As my brain finally registered what stood in front of me, I began to panic.

Had I gone crazy? Had my mind finally lost the boundary between my dreams and reality, the two distinctive colors of the black and white in my life finally becoming a shade of grey? Had all the universe declared me insane?

Then his beautiful, familiar, angelic face lit up, and my head began to spin. Yes I had gone crazy, yes it had declared me insane.

I had finally lost it, and right when he put his marble hand out to shake mine, as my dreams seemed to became a reality, as all the universe mocked me with the illusion of this angel in front of me, a darkness I hadn't felt since the night of Edward's death enveloped me, and I didn't fight it, because at that moment, I felt as if my whole being had finally jumped, jumped off the cliff of this world, and had taken me into an ocean of some unknown universe that was full of things I couldn't understand.

---------------

Hello again! Thanks bunches for the reviews and sorry to be so long in updating, this summer had been crazy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

-K.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Her eyes as stars of twilight fair;

Like twilight's, too, her dusky hair. . . ."

William Wordsworth

JPOV

I watched as the door was painstakingly lowered. Almost immediately, I was hit with the damp, moist air of Port Angeles and cheers of happiness from the families awaiting our arrival. A slight smile crossed my face as I took a deep breath, letting the Washington air fill my lungs.

I realized everyone was beginning to stand and let the joy of knowing that within the next few minutes I would be reunited with my family fill me along with the damp air.

I took my time standing, letting as much weight possible rest upon my left leg, knowing my right would be of little support, especially from such a long ride, and that if I put too much weight upon it, it was probable to give out. Taking the thin wooden cane in my right hand, something that had become as second nature as breathing, I slung my bag over my shoulder and impatiently awaited the moment those in front of me took the first step toward the door.

As if reading my thoughts, the soldiers before me began to quickly exit the helicopter, leaving me to follow, as fast as my limp would allow. I quickly exited and was meet with the sight of gray clouds above, families reuniting all around me, but the most beautiful thing of all, my beautiful sister, aunt, and cousin all but bouncing over to me, with smiles upon their faces and emitting squeals of pure and utter delight.

"Jasperrrr!!!" I heard a the trio squeals. I half ran-half limped to them, meeting them halfway and instantly being enveloped by all three at once. My mouth already hurt from my wide smile, yet it had been so long since I had _truly _smiled, and I would gladly endure the faint pain for the elation I felt in this moment.

"Jasper", Rose finally pulled back to look me in the eyes, revealing the unshed tears in hers, "Oh Jasper, I'm so glad to finally have you home."

"Me too sis, me too", I whispered, wrapping my left arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, following Aunt Esme and Alice to where I assumed Uncle Carlisle and Emmett waited.

As we wove through the crowd, I hardly got a word in, but I was fine listening to Aunt Esme, Ally, and Rose exclaim their happiness to have me back and catch me up on all that I had missed during my long absence.

We threw questions back and forth until we could see Emmett and uncle Carlisle. They both had huge grins plastered on their faces and waved to me. I reached them, both shaking my hand and wrapping me in a hug.

I looked around the circle of my loved ones, listening to Rose and Ally animatedly explain the things that I just "had to see", like Forks could have changed _that_ much, but I just listened, missing the sound of my family's laughter, their voices.

I was about to answer the question Rose had just asked me when all the sudden she gasped, looking over Emmett's shoulder and gently shoved him so he would take a step sideways.

Before I could think of a reason for her behavior, I already had my answer.

"Oh Jasper, I almost forgot, this is Bella", ah, Bella, the one who had made my cousin so happy, the one he constantly spoke of on the phone and in his letters. I had heard so much of her, for she was as much of this family now as any of us, that it felt I already knew her.

I followed Rose's hand as she began pulling someone from behind Emmett's massive form and as I followed the petite body from there, all breath left my body and my heart stopped, then, just as quickly as it had stopped, it began again, beating twice its normal speed.

Bella's eyes were downcast, a pink, the likes of which I had never seen, blooming across her cheeks. But that wasn't the reason for my behavior, no, the reason was that, as I stared at her, waiting for her to raise her head and look at me, I saw the richest, most unusual, most extraordinary, most _familiar _brown waves cascading down her back and against the sides of her face.

She must have realized all had went silent, for she slowly looked up, her deep, powerful, brown eyes meeting mine, causing the same reaction that had just occurred to repeat itself within my heart. Her eyes, her hair, they were both so familiar, yet I knew it had to be the cause of the fact I already knew so much of her, I had to keep thinking with reason, because the other option, the option that the colors of her unusually brown hair and eyes where what I had witnessed while out those days that seemed so long ago was just ludicrous.

I had been so caught up in my musings I barely registered the look of panic, shock, and disbelief that danced over her gorgeous features. I couldn't have Bella looking at me in such a way, such beautiful eyes weren't meant to hold such emotions, so I did the only thing my brain could muster, I stuck my hand out for the introduction.

She gazed at it just a moment before I saw her eyes close, saw her small form go limp, and registered someone dart from between Carlisle and Em to catch her.

I looked up, confused, to see everyone staring at Bella.

"Bella?" the russet skinned boy asked softly, worry in his voice. "What happened?", he looked from me to Alice to Rose, worry and questioning in his eyes.

"I have no idea", Rose whispered, worry lacing itself into her voice as well.

He swiftly picked her up and looked to Alice, "I'm going to take her to the Jeep, you guys take as long as you need, she'll be fine and I'll stay there until you guys come" he said, not taking his eyes off her unmoving form as he spoke the last words.

As he turned around and made his way toward the parking lot, I felt something so new to me, I could barely describe it. I didn't know who he was, but I suddenly felt a pang deep in my chest, seeing him hold her and look at her with such care. I didn't want to dwell on the things going on inside my head, inside my heart, so I watched as Carlisle and Esme wasted no time in scurrying after them.

I looked to Alice and Rose, "What just happened?"

"I have no clue", Alice answered, " but she'll be fine, Carlisle will go look at her and tell us what happened" she said, staring after them.

"Well, I guess we should head on home, Bella should probably be lying down or something" I said with such care, I was momentarily shocked by my tone.

Em, Rose and Ally shook their head's in silence and lead the way to the vehicle.

I followed, wondering what all this meant, and deep inside, I felt as though her rich eyes and dark hair were something I wasn't seeing for the first time, but something I had seen so many times, I could close my eyes and they would appear instantly, and even though I had only been privileged enough to glance upon her for mere seconds, I knew the essence she radiated was something I _had experienced before. _

Yet by the time we reached the jeep, my new mantra was "You have heard so much of Bella, so much from Rose, Ally, Em, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward…_of course_ she would seem familiar", and I didn't cease to remind myself of that, even though my heart was screaming it was pure blasphemy.

---------------

So sorry I haven't updated! Band camp the last two weeks, then my computer decided to go out! But here's Ch.4, hope ya'll enjoy. And you guys ROCK for the awesome reviews...thanks bunches!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Dreams are the answers to questions that we haven't yet figured out how to ask."

-Fox Mulder

BPOV

I heard Jake's murmurs first. I didn't move. I knew what would happen I if I opened my eyes. My fears would either be confirmed or denied. I didn't think I had the strength, physical or mental, to deal with the consequences of why I was here, floating in a dark haze.

Jasper was either my dream giver, the angel who brought me relief each night, or I _had _imagined it, and he was some poor boy I had fainted in front of, brought attention to myself when this day was solely about him, all because of my intricate imagination. And even though the latter would confirm the fact that my grief ridden mind had finally lost all comprehension, I would much rather, _could _much rather deal with that then if he was the one I had come to depend on for relief of the nightmares.

After a few deep breaths, I slowly began to open my eyes, blinking quickly against the harsh light, until my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I was seated in Jake's lap in the backseat of the car, Esme and Carlisle in the front.

As I began to move, looking up at Jake, I felt a sigh of relief leave his chest as he spoke, "Bella, you're awake! Are you okay?"

I smiled at the care in his voice as I notice Esme's head snap to the back as Carlisle simultaneously looked into the rear view mirror. "Fine Jake, I think I was just overwhelmed", with that, I looked up to the front seat, "I'm so sorry Esme, I know what today means to this family…"

She immediately quieted me, "Bella, I know what it took you to come with us, and it means the world to me", there was such loving in her tone it brought tears to my eyes.

Carlisle asked me again how I was feeling and after answering him, I finally noticed everyone else's absence.

Carlisle notice my observations and answered them, "They're in the jeep, they shouldn't be that far behind us. Jasper wanted to get home too, with the trip and all, you can imagine how ready he is to get to the house." I knew he added the last part to put me at ease, make sure I knew I didn't ruin anything, so I gave him my best smile as I nodded my head.

---------------

Somewhere along the way back to the Cullen's, the jeep caught up to us, though I shouldn't be surprised with Em behind the wheel. As soon as the car was parked, I quickly glanced over to the backseat of the jeep, and upon catching the bolt of blonde, I grabbed Jake's hand and ran up stairs to my makeshift bedroom.

Surprisingly, I made it up to Alice's room unharmed in my haste and shut the door once Jake and I were safely inside.

I turned to him, in all his calm glory, and made my way to sit on the bed. As I folded my legs, I contemplated telling him. I knew I couldn't keep this inside, I had to tell _someone, _and though I knew I had Alice, Jake was _always _there. Always the one I ran to when I was broken, from my first broken bone, to Edward's death, Jake was my best friend, and over time, had become nothing less than a true brother.

"Bells" he whispered, looking at me with those warm, loving brown eyes that much mirrored my own, "Bells, something's wrong. Tell me what's wrong", he begged in an almost pained voice.

"Jake, I want to tell you, I _need_ to tell you, but please, don't think I'm crazy, I _need_ you to understand this" I pleaded, sounding almost hysterical, yet never taking my eyes from his.

He looked at me, staring at me with loving eyes that I knew would never judge me. That was all the courage I needed. I knew, no matter what, he'd understand, he'd still love me, because he always would.

Taking a deep breath, I told him everything. I told him of the nightmares, the restlessness, the dreams, the beautiful angel, and how I now knew that angel to be Jasper. I couldn't look at him as I recalled the twist in my sanity, I had to look away, but as soon as I finished and opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I had shut during my tale, all I saw was sorrow, love, and confusion.

"Okay Bells", he gave my half of _my_ smile, the smile that had helped heal me countless times.

I looked at his calm demeanor with stunned, how could he just sit there as if I'd just recalled a fond child memory, though I doubt I could tell one he wasn't in or hadn't heard already.

"Okay! Jake, that's all… okay?"

"Well, Bells, what do you expect me to say?"

"Well, maybe tell me I've lost it, I've gone insane, that there is no possible way that I could have _seen_ him, _seen _him Jake, in my dreams, before I even knew him!" I rambling now and I knew it.

"Bells," he interrupted, "I'm not gonna tell you you're crazy, I see how hard you're takin it, I know you're telling me the truth. Now, as for _seeing_", he made sure to put that word in air quotations, "him, I'm not gonna even _try_ to explain this to you, heck, I don't even know what to tell you, but this happened for a reason. And Bells, you are most defiantly _not _crazy. Just don't go having dreams about the future and running around telling us you're a psychic, or psycho, whatever it is." He added with my million watt smile.

And just as always, my worries melted away and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh, and Jake, pinky promise not to tell. And not even Ally, I'm going to tell her, I just have to wait till I'm ready." Jake, Alice, and I always used the sacred pinky promise in times of secrecy, though it seemed an elementary gesture, it was just another thing it seemed we had always done, and would always do.

He chuckled as he wrapped his large, russet pinky around my small pale one. With that I wrapped my arms around him yet again as he picked me up into his warm embrace.

As he swung me around gently, I heard the door slowly open. My face was buried in Jake's chest so I waited to hear either Jake or whomever our visitor was speak up.

"Alice!" he boomed, then paused just a second before adding "Jasper." As he released me.

I looked up at Jake who was staring at me with understanding eyes, then began to turn around slowly.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, "Dad told me you were okay, but we just wanted to make sure" she smiled while peaking over at Jake.

A knowing smile lit my face as I looked between Jake and Ally, until I realized Jake had said Japers name and Ally had said _we. I took a deep breath and looked around Alice and the door that was half opened to see Jasper standing there with an odd expression I almost took for confusion. _

"Hey Jasper," I tried the largest smile I could muster as I felt a blush cover my cheeks, "sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to interrupt your homecoming, I guess I was just overwhelmed. I'm so glad to meet you though and I hope you can forgive me."

His lazy smile was breathtaking as he answered. "No problem Bella, I just hope you're feelin' better now."

I was momentarily caught off guard by his lovely southern accent. "Oh, yes, thank you."

Just then Ally and Jake came to the doorway.

"Let's go on down, I'm sure everyone's waiting on us," Alice said as she walked past us and began to descend the stairs.

And as I walked, side by side with Jasper downstairs, his unique scent enveloping me, pine needles and fall, I knew that he was sent to heal this family, my family.

And even though his presence had shattered me into a mess of confusion, I knew I could do this, for Ally, for Jake, for Emse and Carlisle, and even for Edward. Because this was their happiness, this was their dream come true, and with that, we bounded down the stairs, and for the first time since I saw Jasper, my smile was truly genuine and my heart felt a million times lighter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It seems like it's been forever, but there it is:) Hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews and story alerts!**

**-K.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Our life is composed greatly from dreams, from the unconscious, and they must be brought into connection with action. They must be woven together."

Anais Nin

JPOV

"Well, I'm just gonna go check on Bella", Ally called as she gracefully leapt from the jeep.

"Ally", I called to her retreating form.

"Yeah", she turned to me just as she reached the first step of the porch.

"Can I go with you…to check on Bella I mean" I asked shyly, quietly so only she could hear.

Giving me a gentle smile she nodded, turned, and continued up the steps.

I quickened my pack, though the limp, and cane, restricted my movements, I still managed to catch up with her and follow her up the stairs.

I silently followed her to the room that was hers last time I was here and stopped as she slowly opened the door.

She quietly peeked in, then, looking at me with a loving smile, entered the room, finally opening the door enough to see what, or rather who, was behind it. My gaze immediately feel on the two forms in the middle of the room, the same pang from earlier entered my chest, and tried as I might, I couldn't smolder it.

There stood Jake and Bella, his six foot some-odd frame holding her tightly against his chest as he gently swung her around, a smile taking up his demeanor. And though I couldn't see Bella's face, I knew the same loving smile graced her lips.

He suddenly looked up, feeling our presence, and his smile only grew when his eyes locked with Alice's.

"Alice", he bellowed, then noticing my presence, quickly added "Jasper" as he almost automatically looked down at Bella, an odd look of…understanding….washing over his face.

Before I could decipher the interaction that had just passed between them, Bella began to turn around and Alice squealed.

"Bella! Dad told me you were okay, but we just wanted to make sure.", and even though I was behind Ally, I could see and feel the adoration in Jake's eyes as he gazed upon her.

Bella's eyes were alight with amused happiness as she noticed the same.

Confused, I looked between the three. Why did Bella look so elated to have Jake gazing at Alice, _her best friend, _with such adoring, almost _loving_ eyes.

As I pondered the odd situation I was witnessing, I heard the sweetest voice wash over me, making my whole body tingle.

"Hey Jasper", I quickly looked toward the angelic sound, the _familiar _sound, and locked eyes with Bella. Her face seemed to flush as a breathtaking, yes it literally made my breath hitch, smile lit her flawless features as she made her way over to me. "Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to interrupt your homecoming, I guess I was just overwhelmed. I'm so glad to meet you though and I hope you can forgive me."

She was apologizing to me, for _fainting _no less, and telling me how glad she was I was home. _Well_ t_hat makes two of us, darlin'._

I tried returning her smile with as much vigor, "No problem Bella, I just hope you're feelin' better now." I drawled out, my time in Texas had an effect on many things I did, speech being one of them.

She paused a second before gracing me with her voice once again as she assured me she was and thanked me.

Ally came over and suggest we go downstairs and Bella and I silently followed her, her lovely presence and the scent that companied her I now identified as strawberries with a hint of what can only be described as the potent, sweet scent a summer garden gives off just after a shower, by my side the whole way down.

As we reached the last step an the voices of my family reached my ears and Bella's foot sudden slipped as she began to loose her balance.

Quick as lightning I transferred my cane over to my left hand and wrapped my now unoccupied one around her waist, making sure to keep my right leg steady lest I tumble as well.

Bella quickly gasped as she stared at my arm, now securely wrapped around her. I stared as well, transfixed by the tingles that were running through my fingers, up my arm.

Shock was evident on her face as she looked over at my left hand, her eyes freezing on the cane I held for just a moment, before she looked at me, as if seeing me for the first time, her eyes were registering so many emotions, so quickly, I was only able to identify the one she finally settled on. Awe.

We were frozen, her eyes looking at me with wonder, my arm gripping her for her essence, my nose assaulted by her delicious scent, my gaze holding unknown emotions I could not begin to grasp.

We could have been there for second, we could have been there for minutes, I wasn't sure, but it all came to a halt as Emmett's booming laughter filled the foyer, and how he managed to speak through it I didn't know. "Trip again? Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, well at least we know ya still got it."

I suddenly felt heat igniting within my arms, looking down to witness that flush yet again spreading across her cheeks. She began to squirm, indicating she was ready to move from my grasp, and though I felt like protesting, I loosened my hold upon her grudgingly.

"Gee, thanks captain obvious" she huffed out, looking over at Em's bent frame.

With one last gasp he raised himself up, wiping away the tears that his fit had caused, before replying, "You're welcome lieutenant sarcasm."

And with that, the most beautiful sound rang through the air. Bella. Bells. Bella's laugh could only be described as the sweetest of bells, chiming together to make the loveliest of sounds ever heard by my undeserving ears.

My eyes now held the awe I had registered in hers seconds earlier. How could this angel be so perfect? How could such a beautiful, kinder creature exist? And why, in all that is good, was I honored to have meet, and to be able to just be around, this complex, astounding woman?

The questions ran through my mind at such an alarming, intense rate, I barely registered following Bella into the family room, like the lost man I was, or sitting beside her on the couch, Jake and Alice already seated. All their eyes looking upon us with amusement and happiness shining through from their very souls.

"Jasper", Esme beamed at me, her motherly love raidiating through, "You have no idea how happy we are to have you home."

Her words, so loving, brought conviction upon me. I carefully stood up, walking the few paces the recliner where she was perched upon Carlisle's lap. I gathered her in my arms, unshed tears coating my eyes, "I'm more than blessed to be here," I looked over my shoulder to all my loved ones, the reason I had survived, "You have no idea how much I missed each and every one of you," before turning back to Esme and with a light peck on the check, added "how much I love you."

I held her a second more before turning and moving back to my seat.

Alice, from her spot at Jake's feet, quickly plunged into an animated conversation about everything we had to do. As I listened intently she began raving about the shopping in Port Angeles. When the words shopping trip left her mouth, I felt the figure beside me stiffen.

Turning my head I looked into those endless pools, a brown that could never be described in words, an essence filling me as I greedily drank it in.

A sense of peace I hadn't truly felt since Texas.

I was home.

* * *

A/N:

I'm _so_ sorry I haven't updated in months! So, quick summary of why, I got the swine flu in mid August, bit quickly got over it and I was fine. During that time, I began experiencing severe headaches, and since the flu they hadn't gone away. So finally we went to the doctor, and he attempted to prescribe me medication to help with them. They continued on about a month and eventually I was admitted into the hospital for tests. They ran some blood tests and a CT and all came back clear, thank goodness. With the headaches still continuing, I haven't been in school since late August. I then was sent to a neurologist and since then had a MRI ran (which was just ran last week). This Thursday we went and saw the results. The doctor then told me I have "Arnold-Chiari Malformation" (yeah, I had to google it to understand it fully), which can (hopefully) be cured with medication, and if not, then surgery. I am going back in early January and hopefully by then the medication will be helping the pain and surgery won't be necessary. I'm fine now (with the exception of the headaches/migranes), and hope to be (fully) back on my feet either January or February, one we have went back to the doctor. So, I wanted everyone to know why I might be late updating, but please bear with me, I will do my best to update faster, but no promsises.

Thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome! So please review this chapter so I know what ya think, I promise I read each one (even though I may not reply) and they never fail to make me smile!:)

-K.


End file.
